


A sky full of stars

by ItzEllie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzEllie/pseuds/ItzEllie
Summary: Everyone pushed there self away from me knowing by my personality but you why didn't you ran away when you first met me.Are you the happiness I have been trying to find my whole life?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	1. Were it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Hello its Elle:] This is my very first fanfic or story so I truly apologize if there are errors or wrong grammars since ill try and change them right away.This story is dedicated to one of my OTP Tsukiyama, Ill also try my best to always upload and update the story.Well that's all for now please enjoy:]  
> Side note your Tsukishima ill just put a POV when a there would be a replacement for the person

All my life I was labeled as a bully. People judge me easily even new people does, As for me I went along with it since I know that even if I told someone the real me they wouldn't believe it. Even though Im like this...I also get hurt. If I change my appearance would they now like me,Would people finally acknowledge me the way I wanted them to be?  
I did change myself but know instead of people being afraid by me they just laugh at me.The pain I was trying to get rid of just gotten worse, at this point I just wanna end it all.  
\---

I can finally be free as I walk towards the bridge,the bridge looks like a last place I wanna be in,I can finally be set free.All of this can finally be done not just for me but also for them.  
As I tried to hop over the fence that was blocking the bridge I made my way and hold one of the handles,I at least wanna say something before I can finally let go.

~Thank you all for giving me chance to be in this world,but now I must move on and set my life free on where I wanted it to be. Each word that came out of my mouth can feel the tears flowing in my eyes.Why am I crying this is what I wanted didn't I

As I lean towards the water I can see my reflection that people hated due to my light pale skin and the little streetlight on this road of the bridge I can see my reflection in the cold dark night,as I lean I decided to finally let go of the handle

Thank-I was cut off when I heard a guy screaming from the distance I couldn't tell at first what he was saying but I heard it I immediately stop on what I was about to do  
No wait please stop what you are doing a guy shouted from the distance  
I tried to grab one of my hands to the handles and looked at him  
He was running towards my direction I couldn't tell about his features but as he gotten closer and the light shown up on him,He had dark green hair with some freckles on his face

He eventually made it and I was still holding the handles the guy was out of breathe but as he got there he eventually spoke up  
What are you doing with yourself?His voiced sounded tired yet loud  
Does it matter to you on what I am doing,So just go home already ?I said annoyed  
Well for me is that your about to jump off this bridge.  
Then its clear on what I am doing so just go home already,people would speculate a thing if your also here and what are you even doing at a time like this?Shouldn't you be at home?  
I came as the same purpose as you,He said it but his voice sounded happy does this guy know what he is saying  
What do you mean the same purposed as me,Still trying to process what he told me  
Well I was also about to jump that bridge so that's why I am here but I atleast wanna jump this bridge with someone and wait your the perfect guy so jump the bridge with me  
Are you crazy?You want us to jump off this bridge at the same time,I said annoyed  
Oh come on please at least we can do it the same time so just agree with me already.  
I already thought about it  
Oh really then what's your answer then he said jumping up and down  
Ill have to decline your request

He eventually starting whining and whining about it and people are starting to open there windshield so I eventually grab him and took him on the side before people would suspect what happened,as I grab him, I covered his mouth and just started walking,I looked down at him and he has this puppy eyes still trying for me to agree to him.I let go of him and answered him  
Alright fine we can both jump of the bridge at the same time like you said.I sighed after I said that since we didn't get caught  
OH WAIT REALLY FINALLY.He started jumping up and down overjoyed,is this guy insane, i thought

But but before we finally agreed you have to pinky promise me first,he said as he pointed his right pinky at me  
Oh no I wont do that,are you a child or something for me thinking I do that as i started walking down the bridge he followed and me with his finger still on my face  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE this is the last thing,I promise,he said whining  
I eventually got annoyed and stop and putted my left pinky on his face  
He seem overjoyed the same as before and putted his finger on mine,Pinky promise?  
I didn't answer him he then repeated it again pinky promise?  
I tried not to face him he eventually repeated and repeated and said it  
Ok geez fine pinky promise then.I saw the sparkle in his eyes when I said that,I never even made someone eyes sparkle and what is that word I deeply think about it and it eventually came into my mind it made me "happy"  
We let go and he started to say something again

Since we already did it shouldn't we enjoy our last day on earth before we leave this all behind?  
Your driving me nuts you told me we would jump this bridge together already so why say this now?I said frustrated  
Well we are still going to jump at the end but I wanna know you better and do stuff together while were at it.

Deep in my thoughts no one ever said they wanted to be with me but this guy wanted wanted to know me better  
I finally snapped back and answered him again  
Alright we can hang out for a while and after that you gotta promise me we would go back and did what we are supposed to do,I said rubbing my neck  
THAT'S GREAT HE SAID CHEERING AND CHEERING,this guy doesn't seem to be upset so why did he wanna jump in the bridge in the first place?I thought

Earth to human hello are you still there?He said  
Oh yeah Im sorry if i was just lost what are you saying again  
He stood up and looked at the stars sparkling at the night,Each stars he looked up to I can see the sparkle in his eyes again,He faced me back and reach out his hand in front me

~Im Yamaguchi he said as he reach out his hand  
I shake his hand and said  
~Im Tsukishima.


	2. 2.You mean everything to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry about this chapter it may not be the best but ill try my best to improve even more.  
> Im thankful your reading this and that makes me happy as a starter writer and Ill do my best to improve even more

As we started walking I was deep in thoughts.Why did I met this guy when he claims he has the same purpose as me?Was it meant to be we met and why in that exact moment I agreed to do it,Am I also going insane i thought to myself,As I was thinking I was interrupted by him talking

Hey Tsukishima what was your purpose why you wanted to jump off the bridge?He asked  
I remained quite and tried to avoid the question he asked, I tried to remain calm and just ignore him  
He eventually notice what I was feeling and started to talk  
You know we may not know a lot about each other and just met an hour ago please remember that I am here for you,he said as he reach out his hand and smiled  
By what he said I started to get furious especially when he said that (" i am here for you")Bullshit I said and slapped his hand of me and grab his collar on the shirt he was wearing and smile turned into fear  
Its none of your business!We only agreed to get to know each other but not go into others privacy.I shouted at him.Still not letting go of his collar he was upset and I can see his tears flowing down his cheek.

I can see now why people hated me,I can see myself in his Greenish brown eyes my reflection of the monster I became.After that I finally snapped back into reality  
I let go off him and said "sorry"real quick and started to ran trying to avoid contact with him and just ran he was trying to catch up with me and repeats my name over and over again  
As I ran all the things I can hear was people saying things I never wanted to hear,I covered my ears and ran trying to run away from the voices I was hearing

I didn't even know where I was going and where even am I.I looked around and removed my hands from my ears  
I started to walk slower and notice a small playground,I decided to climbed up the slide and look up into the stars,When I looked up into the stars I feel as if there's no problem bothering me I thought.

When I was younger my mom was the only person that understood me,She didn't care if I look intimidating and people would often talk behind my back.She didn't care if people would talk badly at her by raising me since as for her she know that she did a good job raising me as the person I she wanted me to be  
I was happy and grateful for her as for me I didn't need other people when I have her by my side  
My mom was the only person I needed  
But for me I knew I was the reason why this happened to her

-FLASHBACK-

When we were in the market shopping for grocery I notice she was looking in the flower shop and a bouquet of flowers catches her eye  
Mom do you want those flowers I said pointing into the bouquet of Camellia,Do you want me to buy those for you i asked?She eventually kneel down and said  
Ty Tsuki for being so thoughtful but Tsuki but you should save your own money.Since were not that wealthy and saving up for things we needed is way important.She smiled and hug me  
I smiled and hugged her back but deep in my thoughts I wanted to give those for her

Momma always told me to go home early after school but I decided to go home a little more late to get those flowers for her,I brought my dinosaur coin bank and brought it with me to whole day after that instead of going home i rushed to the market and my way to the flower shop  
I went into the shop and purchased them,I saved up my allowance for the bouquet of Camellia that momma always wanted 

As I brought the bouquet in my hands a van immediately ran and i call for help but I was to slow and they already captured me and was putted inside  
They putted tape on my mouth so that I couldn't scream and made noise as much as i can they tied my hands on my back and looked at me and called me (pathetic).I knew for myself people call me names but for me pathetic sounded like I was worthless

They brought me into the building and tied me into a chair I tried to refuse and kicked them but they said they would let me go if i just do what they say.  
My nose was bleeding and my arms had bruises everywhere I decided to stop since Its no use since I am only one while there are multiples of them.  
My eyes started to water by the bruises I had.My nose had so much blood that I felted sick 

I heard that there was gun and they showed it when I wont cooperate with them and would hurt the person I loved,I didn't want momma to get hurt so I cried and agreed as it was about to start  
Momma rushed to the door and opened it,She was shocked and cried and beg to let me go,I didn't want momma to be seen like this.  
The bad people wanted millions of yen but since we are not wealthy momma still beg them and told them she would do anything besides that,They didn't believe we were not wealthy and shot her in front of me by how mad they are,Blood was everywhere and momma was on the ground hurt  
The bad people started to panic and ran since they heard that the police was coming  
I was in so much pain that I let go of my hands and broke free from the ropes I hold into the gun that they showed me and as they started to walk down the stairs  
I hold into the gun and screamed to make them hear me,I was full of bruises and a torn up uniform with blood stains  
As they looked at me I shot the person that hurt my mom,His people was about to ran towards me but since the police were coming they just decided to walked into the van rather than to chase me

I went back into building and run towards my mom who was shot into the ground I hold on to her and cried she then proceeded to put her arm into my face and said  
Tsuki always remember that momma loves you very very much,I may not be with you physically but when your sad or you have a problem please look into the sky and look for the stars . Tsuki I may not be there anymore but please remember that your the Moon while I am your star.Nothing can separate those two even how much you tried.I hug into her deeply and cried.

They took everything from me

After that I was putted into care since people know that I killed a person,at a young age.The hate towards me started to get into me more and started to hurt way more,I feel hopeless and defeated and ever since momma died,I was alone.After I got older I transferred into a small city and lived with the words that still hunt me everyday.I wanna be with momma

-Back to the present-

*Yamaguchi's POV*

Yamaguchi your an idiot to say that.He ran off somewhere but I couldn't find him its my fault if I didn't tell him that he would not have ran away.  
I continued to search for him but as time goes on I couldn't find him

Where could he have reach by this time now  
I stopped at the river since there's no passage to the other side  
I decided to head back and go back since its a dead end.

As I was walking I saw a playground there was a shadow.  
I was scared since it maybe anything I thought.I scratched my head on frustration  
Yamaguchi you can do this,I gulped and looked slowly to see what it was

I saw Tsukishima looking into the stars his eyes were swollen from crying but he seems peaceful into the ladder while looking above  
I may sound dramatic but that's the most beautiful thing I saw  
I moved closer and he immediately notice me as he was about the run again I hold into his hand  
Please Tsukishima let me speak  
He sighed an nodded Im really sorry Tsukishima I know its privacy and I said things i wasn't supposed to say he speak after i told him that  
I should be the one apologizing for acting that way to you  
Don't be lets continue our promises and do it till the end.  
I let go of his hands and looked into him he was crying so much that it hurt me to see someone like this

I didn't know what to do so I said something but I wanna help him  
If you want I can hug you to calm you down.I was a total airhead for saying that  
He looked at me confused while tilting his head  
No wait Im so sorry for saying that while waving both my heads to tell him it was a mistake  
He started laughing and I felt embarrassed that I hid two of my hands on what I have done,Im such an idiot I murmured  
Suddenly i felt two hands on my waist I remove my hands to see Tsukishima hugging me while his hand was dug into my soldier and look at me  
I started to blush even more so I looked away he then notice something and begin to spoke up

Your blushing aren't you he said jokingly while trying to look at my face not breaking the hug  
No No Im not. I said embarrassed  
Yes you are.Your really cute when your embarrassed.Still making fun of me and he started to laugh a lot  
I can see in his eyes that we was happy.I didn't look at the mouth to see if he is smiling I look into his eyes to see joy that it gave and it made me happy.

We sat onto the ladder to look into the stars he then spoke up?

Yamaguchi can I do something to you?  
I couldn't speak and just stare at him and I could my cheeks heating up  
Uh sure if it isn't illegal as i stuttered into each words,he then grinned and look at me and was shaking about he was about to do

He then look into my sitting position and looked  
I started to close my eyes hoping it would be done already  
As I was closing my eyes I felt there was something heavy in my lap

I slowly opened my eyes hoping it wasn't what I imagine i opened my eyes and saw that his head was on my lap while looking in to the stars  
I sighed in relief and just look at him with his eyes on the sky,even though he had glasses the stars are shown into his eyes  
I wonder what stars mean to mean as I thought

Yamaguchi?He said asking  
Huh?ummm YES what is it I said.  
This may sound weird but pls call me....  
Call me what,Don't leave me hanging with those words I said with an impatient tone  
Fine,please call me Tsuki he said facing away  
I felt happiness and said of course I would love to call you that saying as I have accomplish something  
Thank you he said

I repeated and repeated Tsuki due to the happiness that this brought me,and for payback for mocking me  
He got annoyed and spoked

~Urusai Yamaguchi  
~Gomen Tsuki

Yamaguchi?  
What is it Tsuki?  
What were you thinking I was going to do to you when I asked for your permission?  
I started freak out and said I-it-it wasn't important I swear  
Alright he said grinning,this is going to be a long night I said


	3. You made me feel like I am different

-Tsukishima's POV-

Me and Yamaguchi stayed there while Stargazing unto the clouds but I couldn't get rid of my Eyes on him the stars are truly beautiful but his gaze made it better.I try to remain focus and tried to focus on the stars as much as possible but who couldn't resist that dark green eyes of his.He didn't notice me looking at him but if he did he might think I am thinking something perverted about him.

After that we both decided to sleep in the ground with the stars above us. Yamaguchi stayed quiet the whole time and just smiles whenever he saw a star twinkling nicely.His dark green eyes can truly capture the joy in him even though he can't show it with his facial expression.He then look at me

Hey Tsuki Let's get some sleep,I wanna show you something pretty tomorrow  
Where are we going?,I said looking at him with a confused face  
If I tell you don't you think that would ruin the surprise and the concept of it?  
Fine fine you better make this worth it to keep me waiting  
Don't worry I will make this worth it to make you wait this long he said smiling  
Alright alright,I said turning my back at him to get some sleep as I putted down my glasses and use my jacket I was wearing around my waist as a pillow

After that he did the same but I could notice he fallen asleep really quick but also notice he was shaking a lot due to the cold night,I wouldn't want him getting a cold so I stood up pick my Jacket and remove the dirt and small grass on it and spread it around him.I could tell he felt comfortable and his shaking stop,I'm glad it stop I decided to get some shut eye for tomorrow as I heard him speak.

~Goodnight Tsuki~

I checked him again and notice he was asleep again,He looks really peaceful and I wouldn't want me to disturb him so I decided to get some sleep as well.

Morning came and I can hear the river flowing with the bird chirping,I decided to stood up and stretch my arms,sleeping on the grass isn't my thing I then glance over Yamaguchi and notice him still sleeping I still couldn't think what he wanted to show me so after thinking many possibilities,I decided to wake him up.

I woke him up slowly not trying to shock him and when he finally saw me he reach my hand for him to stood up

Your up early he said laughing at me  
Unlike you were sleeping for so long I said with one eyebrow up  
I I-I couldn't help it he said while feeling embarrassed,Why didn't you wake me up earlier if you wanted instead of teasing me he said facing away from me  
Ohh sure,Well (as I started to walk in front of him) I wouldn't wanna wake up a guy that sleep so cutely,I said smirking at him  
He then stood there embarrassed with his face onto his hand and said

Fine FINE whatever you say I just wanna show you something he said while leaving the playground I would leave you if you don't follow me still trying not to look at me  
I then stood there and followed him with a smirk still in my face 

We both made our exit and I decided to look at him trying to figure out were we are going

So Yamaguchi were do you plan on taking me next crossing my arms at him  
He then stood one meter away from and starting to mumble onto himself he then told me to give him a minute so I stood there waiting for an answer as far as i know he was like practicing something with himself  
He then said I got it 

My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi I would be your personal tour guide and would give this day the best day of yours,He said emoting each word with steps  
I then tried to say something but he shut my mouth with his fingers  
I know what your trying to say but I wouldn't give the name of our place you just have to follow me and trust me  
I couldn't say no after that performance he gave me so I stood there and said  
Sure whatever you say tour guide I reached out to his hand and started to follow him

We both walk in sync and I was thinking of saying something I forgot that I couldn't ask question so I have to remain silent the whole trip  
As I was looking around I notice that everyone was looking at us but I decided to ignore it since for me what matters the most is his smile what he has within.Since when I am with him nothing matters anymore.Looking at him I could ignore the problems in this world and just stare at him can easily solve anything

I personally don't know were we are going since this place is new to me we then went to a small alley with food stall in it and made our exit he then took me into a a two story apartment  
I thought to myself I waited all this time for a two story apartment but I wouldn't him to notice of me being picky on places he likes,he then said something

Our first stop is my apartment he said while showing it with a proud smile in his face  
So what exactly are we going to do with this apartment?You told me this would be worth the wait I said crossing my arms  
Hey don't be like that the only reason I brought you here was for us to get ready with the adventure that awaits us,Did you really think that was just the apartment of course we need to shower first he said smiling at me  
Alright then lets get ready then  
Yippiee!He said while dragging my arms onto the second floor  
This is my room he said showing me the door number is 201  
He then grab the keys onto his pocket and unlocked the door

The apartment is really clean not a lot of furniture but you can tell it was maintain properly

I'm sorry if my apartment isn't much he said removing his shoes on the doorway  
No it's alright its really an amazing apartment and you did really well on cleaning it  
Thank you I guess I try to maintain it for upcoming guest you know  
Ohh I said as I remove my shoes on the doorway

Make yourself at home Ill go and take a shower first and you can go next Ill get some extra clothing for you to wear as well  
I nodded  
I look around his house and everything is really in good shape,the dining area has a kotatsu so I guess that's were he eats a small TV in the living room and pretty organize if you ask me I then notice his picture frame hanging onto the wall the picture was his family and when he was younger he was really happy.  
I then took a sit on the sofa and decided to wait for him to be finished in the shower after I heard the water stop I know it was my turn for me to take a shower  
I then stood up and notice he was preparing my clothes in his bed  
I gave you and extra toothbrush and you can use my shampoo and soap for your shower he said as laying the clothes he prepared in his bed I also prepared this clothes I'm really sorry if this isn't enough  
You don't have to be sorry all the time what you are giving me is more than enough and I am thankful for everything you have given me as I bowed my head  
Alright then ill make my leave now he said exiting the room we would go eat lunch after this since I don't own a lot of ingredients so we have to eat outside before the main event he said as he leaves the door  
I then hop in the shower and turned it on the water was cold but it didn't bother me,I then just stood there and thought how this person can be so kind on a person he just meet me.After my thoughts run into my mind I finished showering and hop out of the shower I then went into the sink to brush my teeth.

I went out of the bathroom to into his room to get dressed it was a light blue long sleeves polo with a matching beige slacks,I putted them on and looked in the mirror he really is good in making outfits he claimed that this are not the best but I can wear this all day.  
I then made my way out making it in the living room and looked at me,he was wearing a yellow long hoodie with that was too long for his arms with a matching light blue pants with some purple and and white socks as he noticed me he quickly stood up

Alright let's go somewhere to eat he said making it in the door  
I followed him as I were to put my shoes he then quickly rushed backed into the room he told me to wait for him outside as he just forgot something

I stood there waiting for him outside and saw him quickly running back at me with a white jacket on his hand  
Tsuki he said handing it to me your jacket you lended me yesterday,I'm sorry if I hand't wash it  
You can keep it I said as he was about to hand it to me,you look better in it as I pushed my glasses  
He was shocked but gladly accepted it as he putted it around his waist

Alright let's go then as he made it to the exit,your personal tour guide would lead the way  
We both headed out and made our way to the train station.


End file.
